


Who Watches Over You

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Blue Canary 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Geek Dean Winchester, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sorry Not Sorry, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: ...in the outlet by the lightswitch...





	Who Watches Over You

When Dean brings home a soldered-together nightlight for Sam’s half of every motel room, maybe it isn’t exactly done in the safest way possible. Then again, Dean’s pretty concerned with looking cool and together at school, isn’t he? And maybe no one’s going to get it, or know what it means, but he’s made an approximation of a blue canary to sit on top of the pluggy, light-y bits. He doesn’t explain it to Sam or John, he just plugs it in and says something like, “It’s blue, I don’t know what either of you want.” And so it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (Butt)Plug, wherein making this R or X-rated was optional and I chose not to because really this scene's been in the back of my head for a long time. ;)
> 
> ...A long time, and apparently enough that I've constructed an entire AU here. This is what I do. It's actually about to get pretty serious. Follow if you'd like.


End file.
